


More Than a Legend

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because those bright green eyes are only a couple inches away from mine now, and I can feel it now. The awe and the fear. And it's like nothing I've ever known. And I'm terrified. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a legend. A story, passed from one ear to the next on vague whispers, and less vague warnings. Or, at least, that was how it started. It was just a story. A tale told around the campfires; on the rare occasion any of us had, or even really wanted to have, campfires.  _There's a human in Purgatory_ , the story went.  _There's a human in Purgatory, and he is the most beautiful, most terrifying thing you will ever see._

I didn't believe them at first. Most of us didn't. The first time I heard the story was from a vamp with a blade to her throat. I laughed, and then I killed her. A human in Purgatory? It is, or it was supposed to be, impossible. We had some ex-humans, obviously. Vampires, werewolves, rugaru, the usual. But humans got sent to Heaven or Hell when they died, a lot of the time being when we killed them. So you can see how I laughed when I heard that there was a human here. Lot's of us laughed. The one's who didn't went to go check it out. They never came back. Even when they didn't come back, I still didn't believe the story. Not for a while, at least. So how did I end up here? With the most beautiful man I've ever met holding a blade to my neck? 

Like all good stories, I suppose I should start at the beginning. But then, not so much my own beginning. I won't bore you with details of my childhood, or even my actual life. No, I was born, I was turned, and then later I was killed by a hunter. That's pretty standard for those of us who end up in Purgatory. So we'll start, instead, with the legend. Yes, the legend that's about to kill me. His name is Dean Winchester, and he's a lot more than just a campfire tale. 

 

As I told you, I laughed when I first heard about the human in Purgatory. I laughed because I thought it was funny, but I should've been terrified. Time passes weird in Purgatory, so I can't quite say how much later it was, but later an acquaintance of mine told the story again. Acquaintance isn't quite accurate, really. It was a djin I'd known almost since my first day in Purgatory. But I can't call him a friend, you don't have those here. You've just got people you kill, and people you haven't quite gotten around to killing yet. We don't even know where they go when we kill them, seeing as we're already dead. It's just something we do. Most of us have never really known anything else. 

Anyway, he told me that he'd met this human. Then he backpedaled, explaining he hadn't even been seen by the human, but he had seen the human. The alleged human had killed three vampires single-handedly, and my acquaintance had run as fast as he could, as far as he could. He told me the human was a hunter, which would've been obvious anyway, him killing those three vamps and all. He told me the hunter was called Dean Winchester, that he had heard about him back in the land of the living. 

I froze when he said the name. I had heard it before too, a long time ago. Back when I was a kid, my mother used to tell me a bedtime story, different every time, but always about a hunter coming to kill the monster. They used to give me nightmares. Almost everyday, even once I was fully grown, she'd always tell me the exact same thing. "Don't be to obvious with your patterns, or the Winchesters will find you." She would tell me. In the end, though, I wasn't killed by a Winchester. It was your ordinary, run of the mill hunter that got me. Maybe now a Winchester would come to kill me again, just like my mother had always said. 

Maybe there was a human in Purgatory. Knowing what I know now, the thought should have terrified me. Instead I was fascinated. I wanted to know more about this human, about how he'd gotten here. I heard more and more about him later. A small band of us had a campfire in what felt like a few days later, acting on a truce so we could all rest without being slaughtered. There was a werewolf there, who spoke of a green-eyed human. She said he had the greenest, most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, and that she hoped she would never look into them again. Because she would surely be dead within a second if she did. She said she had never believed in miracles, being a werewolf and all, but that it had to have been one that she had even gotten away. 

I didn't laugh this time. The werewolf, she was called Sarah, got my full attention. Because wherever I went, whoever's lips the tale of the human in Purgatory came from, the description of him always came down to the same basics. He was the most beautiful, most terrifying thing anyone had ever seen. And I was going to find him. Whatever else happened, I had to. I didn't know why, and I still don't. But I had to find the human, the only one to ever get into Purgatory. 

The longer he was in Purgatory, the more I heard about him. The human who had gotten so lost that he somehow ended up in Purgatory, because even if you're not a human, you must've gotten lost to end up here. He hadn't been here for longer than a week before every soul here knew who he was. I found that djin who had first told me about Dean Winchester one day, lying dead in the dirt, couldn't have been there for more than five minutes. The human's bootprints were in the dirt there, they smelled like humanity. And, if nothing else, that should have put me off. Yes, we all knew about the human in Purgatory, but we all had different beliefs. Some of us were running, few were hiding. I should've been like them, maybe then I wouldn't be where I am know. Others were attacking. All of them ended up dead pretty soon, but more of us never seemed to stop taking that choice. The thing is, I was running, just not like the others. When I should've been running away, instead I was running towards him. I was too curious. I had to find the human, just to see him. To look into the brilliant green eyes that I had heard about. To feel the fear and awe that Sarah had told me about. 

And so I ventured closer. It wasn't hard, finding a human being in Purgatory. Not once you knew it was there. And anyway, I had his boot prints, as well as his smell. It was a pleasant smell, like blood, and sweat, and bones, and everything human. I followed the prints, which faded pretty quickly, even when the scent stayed stronger than ever. Purgatory soil didn't often lend itself to prints, and the human was smart enough to avoid the places where his shoes would leave tracks. He was clever, for what it's worth. And when I lost his prints I followed the smell. I couldn't remember the last time I smelled an actual human, but this had to be the best smell I had ever picked up. Dean Winchester's own humanity was like a beacon leading me to him. I could have followed the scent for days, but I didn't have to. I walked for about half a mile before I found him.

I found Dean Winchester in a thicket of trees. I wasn't close enough to hear him, and he was turned the other way, so he couldn't see me. All I could see was his back, which meant no brilliant green eyes. Not yet. But just the same he was everything I'd expected and more. I didn't even want to kill him, just to get closer. Don't get me wrong, I sorta did want to kill him. Maybe the thought would've occurred to me a bit more if he hadn't been so fascinating, so....I don't quite know how to describe him. 

I ducked behind the trunk of a tree, peering around to look at him. I knew he could, and would, kill me if he got the chance, but just the same I wanted to see more. To get closer, even. He was with someone, a vampire who I'd seen before but been to afraid of to really talk to. His name was Benny, and he wasn't someone I wanted to get on the bad side of. Anyway, for whatever reason, he seemed to be having a pretty friendly conversation with the human. I thought then that there was a chance he might not kill me, but I realize know that I was far off. My fascination got in the way of my better judgement. And my distraction got in the way of my not being seen. 

Benny saw me, before I could duck behind the tree. Dumber monsters might have stayed and fought, but I turned tail and ran. It wasn't so much that I was afraid of Benny killing me. Purgatory is a terrible place, and I think I probably would have been fine with dying. If it weren't for the human. I couldn't go wherever it was I would go if I died here, not without knowing more. I had to get closer, and so I ran in the other direction. I ran fast, and I ran far. 

They didn't chase me. I didn't know it then, but they were looking for something, and I ran in the opposite direction of their search. So I ran until I realized I wasn't being chased, and then a looked over my shoulder. That human aroma was still there, I could smell it perfectly. And so I turned to follow it again. I told myself I would hide better this time, that I just had to get closer. Because Dean Winchester was like hot magma. So beautiful and perfect that you just want to get closer, to touch it, but once you get to touch it it burns you, and everything around it. To me, the beauty was worth burning. So I followed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

I remember when I was just a kid, the human part of being a kid that is, and my school teacher told me something. She said that there really wasn't any such thing as cold, but an absence of heat. Later when I would think about that, it would make me wonder. Maybe there wasn't any such thing as hate, either, but just an absence of love. Well, as profound as it sounded to me then, it was complete crap. Because I've met hate. I've been hate. And I've been hated. And none of that was an absence of love, because it was to pure to be the absence of anything. 

When I say I've met hate, I truly have. I don't mean Dean Winchester's hate for me and anything like me, though that's one of the strongest hates I've seen. No, I mean the hatred of my own kind. There's not a lot that can be said about us monsters. We're monsters, and that's that. But one thing we're damn good at is hate. 

I met a vamp one day, while I was following Dean Winchester. The vampire was called Gordon, and he arrived after I had been tailing the human at a reasonable distance for two nights. This vamp was one of the angry ones. The ones of us monsters who wanted to attack the human in Purgatory. I never understood those ones, and I don't think I ever will. Run away, sure. Be curious, sure. But attack him? I mean, yeah, he was a  _human_. And, generally speaking, humans are all of our favourite meals. Like, have you ever eaten a human? Because I have, and let me tell you, when you get the right human, they can be so delicious....Sorry, that's off topic.My point is that we all eat humans, blah, blah, blah. But this human, I just don't understand wanting to hurt this one. He would make a good meal, definitely. But he was to beautiful to harm. It would be like seeing the most beautiful butterfly and just ripping its wings off. How could anyone, even a monster like me, want to kill something so...perfect?

But they did. So many of us attacked him. None of us succeeded. You'd think that would frighten them away, but it only seemed to attract more and more of us to him. Especially that vampire called Gordon. I saw him hiding, like I was, behind a tree. There really aren't a whole lot of other places to hide here in Purgatory, and it usually worked. Dean Winchester, well he was sitting in the dirt, leaning against a tree trunk, eyelids shut for a moment of peace. And I hadn't been close enough to hear where Benny went, but he was nowhere to be seen. So, in that moment, it was just me, Gordon, and Dean Winchester. Almost perfect. 

Anyway, I got to know this Gordon a little bit that night. You see, he was going to kill Dean Winchester. Or, he thought he was going to. So rarely do we actually accomplish we set out for. Like me, like Gordon. You never know what you're actually going to do, only what you hope you will. I thought I'd get just close enough to see Dean Winchester, but we all know how that turned out. 

Gordon didn't say anything when I approached him. He just gave me this look, you know. I asked him why he wanted to kill Dean Winchester, and he told me it was because he hated him. He didn't tell me why, just that he hated the man called Dean Winchester, and that he would kill him at any cost. That seemed a bit drastic to me, and I told him the profound epiphany of a six year old about hot and cold, love and hate. Gordon shook his head. Gordon told me his life story then, about how he had killed creepy old things like me, and how he had been turned into a vamp, and killed by a human named Sam.

Well, I won't glorify things for you. I didn't feel bad for Gordon. I didn't actually feel much of anything for Gordon. Because that's being a monster. It's apathy, and not caring, and self-preservation. I don't know why I felt anything for Dean Winchester. Don't ask me, because I can't explain it. I'll just tell you that he was the most beautiful, terrifying thing that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Even if it does result in my own end, I've already died. What's the worst that he'll do to me?

When I was through listening to Gordon's story, I asked him why he had even bothered to tell me all of that. After all, he used to kill creepy old things like me, and I'd only just met him. Gordon didn't answer, just asked me why I wanted to kill Dean Winchester. I told him the truth. I told him that I didn't want to kill the only human in Purgatory, not yet, at least. I told him how Dean Winchester was fascinating and beautiful and terrifying, and that I only wanted to see him closer. 

At first Gordon laughed. But when he saw that I was serious, he was angry. And that's the thing about hate, the thing I was saying earlier. I've met hatred, and it is pure. Gordon said if I couldn't help him kill Dean Winchester, then he would kill me, like how he used to kill things like me. I killed Gordon that night. I did it so quietly that Dean Winchester never even heard anything. I didn't bury the body, either. I just kind of left it there. I still don't know what happened to Gordon, seeing as he was already dead when I killed him. I believe I'll be finding that out very soon. And that's okay. Because I met Dean Winchester. And for your own sake, I hope that you never do. If you do, I fear you will be like me. You will love him and despair. Because, while Dean Winchester isn't hate, he is pure. He's pure, and beautiful, and fearsome. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's kind of short. "Kind of." It's actually pretty short. Really am sorry. I've just got so much to do, and I promised to update soon, so this chapter's short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please comment... if you want. Don't want to inconvenience anyone. Uh, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of [this](http://impala-and-a-tardis-at-221b.tumblr.com/post/91111866598/myangelofdemons-doyoueverfeelfeels) post. Thanks for reading, check out the post if you want. Please comment, I love to hear from you all! The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
